One For The Money
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: All Penelope Garcia wants to do is run her own business, but as always money is an issue. She works as a secretary for the DC Police Department to get the money. David Rossi offers to give her money, Only there's one catch. She has to go undercover in a studio that is suspected of a drug trafficking ring. Only problem is she has to work with the 'ladies man' Derek Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

One For The Money

This is not where I imagined myself in ten years, sitting at a desk pushing papers and answering calls. Then again, life doesn't always work out as planned. I always wanted to own my own business but money was always a big issue, ALWAYS. I had originally just wanted to take a loan, David Rossi a good family friend refused to let me so he got me a job at the police department he works at in DC as a secretary. It hasn't always. been the dream job but it does have its perks, such as all the workers share gossip about other workers, making life there always interesting. One piece of gossip I've gotten is apparently, the police department has its very own man whore named Derek Morgan I think?

Anyway, word around the coping room is that he's been... spending alot of time with the women in this building doing some extra curricular activities. I haven't met him personally but from what I've heard, sounds like he's a real snake charmer.

(Morgan's POV)

I've gotta say, I love my life. I've got an amazing job, and I always have girls eyes on me. Which is amazing considering I've always wanted that. It's not that I want to go around breaking hearts, I just don't want to be tied down to one girl, which I am fine with. I know most people want the kids and a white picket fence, but for me that's just not my style. Some people seem to not understand that, and they try to get me to commit to someone, but in the end it just doesn't work.

Right now, I'm at work which is working in the DC Police Department as a detective when I get called into one of our conference rooms. It's not like I was doing anything though, I was just trying to charm one of the new people we got.

When I get into the conference room I see my two superiors David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, and my partners Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid. I sit down in a chair next to Emily.

"Morgan, we called you here 10 minutes ago. Why are you... never mind I know why." I respond to her with a smile on my face. Rossi clears his throat, and we all look towards him.

"We called you here about the McAlister case. " Aaron tells us in a professional tone. The McAlister case is about the police suspecting drug trafficking ring is taking place in the McAlister dance studio.

"We have reason to believe there is a huge deal is about to go down in the studio within a few weeks."

"And we're here because?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're getting Derek. As we're saying, we need to send people Undercover in the studio to see if they can get any information."

"I'll do it." Let's face it, women like a man who goes Undercover.

"Not so fast There hotshot." Rossi smiles slightly. "There's a catch."

"What's this catch?" I ask

"You have to go undercover, as part of a couple." Awww shit he's gotta be kidding.

"Someones screwed." Emily mutter. I glare at her.

"Well... with who?" I ask, afraid what he is going to answer.

"That's the problem, we don't know who." Aaron responds.

"Prentiss can't do it because she's already working on that underground fight club case, and the other women don't even want to work with you." Ok, this is the first time I've heard that.

"Why wouldn't they want to work with me?"

"Maybe its the fact that you slept with them, said you call them, and never did?" Reid asks.

"Watch it Pretty Boy." I warn him.

"This Maybe the only chance we can get to shut them down, and we can't find anyone that can or wants to work with you." Emily says. We're sitting in silence before Rossi breaks it.

"I've got someone in mind. What about the new girl that came in a week ago?" There's a new girl I don't know about?

"The new girl at the front desk? I've talked to her a few times, she was always incredibly nice. Penelope's her name right?" Reid asks.

"Yeah"

"Wait, a secretary? Are you even sure she's qualified to do this?" I question them.

"Right now, we don't have a choice. Morgan follow me." Rossi gets up and motions me to follow him.

"Why?"

"Because your going to meet your new partner." This should be interesting.

(Garcia's POV)

Today has been like it normally is, answering calls and dealing with belligerent people. Currently I'm reading a cheap dime store novel as I wait for more work that needs to be done. I'm just about to start a new chapter when I hear footsteps coming up to the desk so I put the book down.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I look up at who came up to the desk. It's a rather tall man in a tight white t shirt and black jeans.

"Yes, you definitely can." The deep baritone voice responds, his brown eyes gleaming at me. Ok, who is this guy?

"Sir, I'm going to need a name in order for me to do so."

"Name's Derek Morgan." Ohh shit, this is the supposed 'resident man whore'.

"What can I do for you?" I ask him.

"Depends, what do you want from me." Oh god, he did not just pull that line on me.

"What I want is for you now to step away from my desk." I put a hard edge in my voice but all he does is smirk at me.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asks, lowering his voice.

"Yes." I look him in the eye. His eyes go wide before he steps away slightly.

"All right then..." He says then walks away from my desk. Took him long enough. I chuckle to myself as David Rossi steps up to the desk.

"Hey Rossi, what can I do for you?" I ask him.

"I need a favor." Ok, I'm really curious about this.

"What kind of favor?"

"There's this undercover case, and we need someone to go undercover in a studio where there is a suspected drug trafficking ring." WHAT? ISNT THAT DANGEROUS.

"Rossi correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that dangerous?"

"Normally yes, but someone will be working with you undercover."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters if you're in or not." Ok that doesn't soundsuspicious at all.

"Rossi I don't if I can... "

"Listen, if you do this favor for me and we catch the guy, I will give you the money to buy your own business." What? He did not just say that.

"I can't let you do that..."

"Think of it as a trade-off. Undercover work for money for your business. What do you say?" I really want my business, and if I do this I can get that.

I sigh before answering "all right I'll do it."

"Great, now let me introduce you to your partner."

So im hoping you guys liked it and want to read more :) I want to know what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

One For The Money

Rossi is now leading me to where I'm guessing my 'partner' is currently at. He leads me through the police department and eventually we stop by two desks. Standing directly next to the desks, is a nerdy kid I've seen before named Spencer and none other than Derek Morgan. Please have my partner be Spencer, please be Spencer.

"Morgan, over here." Rossi calls out. Morgan looks over and begins to walk this way. Shit, shit shit. Derek arrives and stands next to Rossi.

"Yeah?" He asks him, but looks at me.

"Meet your new partner, Penelope Garcia. " it's official, I'm screwed. Morgan's smile grows wide as he now looks at Rossi.

"Well that's fortunate for me. Rossi I will talk to you later and Garcia, I look forward to working with you." He throws a wink my way before sauntering away. I turn towards Rossi.

"I can't work with him Rossi."

"Why can't you?"

"He keeps trying to be the snake charmer and it's not working for him, and did I mention he treats women like meat?" I almost spit out.

"That's exactly why you should work with him because he can't charm you, and I didn't even tell you what the situation between you to will be."

"What will it be?"

"You two will be acting as a couple." Awww Hell to the no! Ain't no way in hell that's happening!

"There's no fucking way I'm doing that." I tried to keep my voice low and quiet.

"Don't really have a choice now do we? I'll meet you in the conference room in 10." He walks away before I can object. God why did I have to say yes?

Shaking my head, I begin to find my way to the conference since I've never been there. It takes me five minutes before I find it and when I enter, Rossi and Morgan are sitting there chatting away.

When I enter the room, Rossi looks up at me.

"She's arrived, let's begin our what we shall call it 'couples briefing'." I quickly send Rossi a glare before sitting one seat away from Morgan.

"As you two know, you will be going undercover as a couple in a dance studio. This dance studio is suspected of running a drug trafficking ring so to hopefully get information on it, you have to get involved with the studio." When I raise my eyebrow, Rossi clarifies.

"You Garcia, while undercover will be working at the dance studio as an assistant to anyone who works there. Morgan you come in when you always stop by and when you pick her up from work." I give Derek a sideways glance and see him smiling.

"Now on to your backgrounds. You Penelope, are now Lola Bryan 32-year-old personal assistant from Cleveland Ohio. Morgan, you are now Derek Reynolds a 35 independent business man from Chicago. Now your story on your romance is your job to create. Be ready to leave to downtown DC in 20." Rossi nods his head before walking out of the conference room. Its not long before Morgan opens his mouth.

"So Lola, what's our whirlwind romance story? I using my good looks and charm swept you off your feet?" He asks, not even fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"How about we go with I was forced to go out with you and I'm just putting up with you?" I suggest to him.

"Why do you insist on being so... feisty? Not that I don't mind, I actually love a women who's got a little bite."

"Let's just say I don't want to be here shall we? Anyways, let's just go with a mutual friend introduced us and we butted heads at first, but then I fell in love with you."

"Ok, I can roll with that." It's not long after that when we're Taken to downtown DC to our 'home' we'll be at for the duration of the undercover work. Rossi went with Morgan to do whatever they needed to do while Emily stayed with me to work on Lola's look.

After a bit we decided to go with a conservative-casual look. We're sitting in the living room of the new place just talking when Emily asks "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this so I can buy my property and start-up my own business."

"That's good. A wonderful person like you has to have a boyfriend. How is he ok with you going undercover with another guy?"

"Believe it or not, I actually am single."

"Why?" Emily asks and I manage to smile.

"I had umm broken up with him when he landed me in the hospital with a broken arm. After that, I kicked his sorry ass out." There's a long moment of silence.

"That was a good thing to do. I'm proud of you Garcia." Before I can speak up, Morgan enters through the front door.

"Why are you proud of her?" He asks as he shuts the door and takes off his jacket.

"That she's putting up with you for several months." Emily snickers at the comment.

"Wow Garcia, vicious much?" He asks incredulously.

"Well I'm going to leave the happy couple alone. I'll see you guys soon." She gets up from the couch next to me and walks out the door.

"I'm going to go get some rest for tomorrow. Got a big day ahead of us." I climb off the couch and head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Sweet Dreams sweetheart." Sweetheart? I snap around to glare at him.

"What? I'm just warming up for the next couple of months. We are supposed to be in love you know." Shaking my head, I walk into the bedroom and close the door slightly. After I get ready, I climb into bed and as I look up at the ceiling, I start thinking. How can I fake a relationship, how can I do this and not screw up? Then I start to repeat 'For my business' in my head, like a constant mantra. I fall asleep, ready for the days ahead.

The next chapter will be the start of their undercover at the studio and I hope I've got you excited for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

One For the Money

I wake up the next morning, feeling oddly excited for today. I climb out of and walk over to the dresser to get ready. First I put on a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with the blouse tucked in. I then grab a navy blue blazer and put that on over the blouse. I then slip on a pair of pink flats. I then move on to my hair and make up. All I do to my hair is put in a bun. For make up I just put on a smidge mascara. When I look in the mirror; I'm no longer Penelope Garcia, I'm Lola Bryan.

I walk out of the bedroom, grabbing my purse and phone on the way to the front door. I begin to leave so I can catch a taxi when I hear Morgan say "Your not leaving without me." I was hoping I could.

Waiting, I step away from the door slightly. A minute later, Morgan steps in front of me and opens the door.

"Let's go Lola." He smiles as he gets a glimmer in his eyes. Shaking my head, I go out. Derek leads me to a car parked down the street. Once were both in, he begins speaking.

"Remember what you are." He begins as he starts the car and begins to drive to the studio.

"I'm Lola Bryan from Cleveland Ohio and 'supposedly' in love with you."

"Good girl, and no offense you're not very loving towards me you're going to have to work on that."

"Well I apologise for that, I'm not use to being thrown head first into relationships." I look at him through the corner of my eye and see him smiling.

Before he can come up with a response, we pull up to the McAlister Dance studio. The Dance Studio stood in a Colonial styled building that looks like it was converted from a house to a dance studio.

"Here goes nothing." I mutter as I open the car door and step out. With my hand on the door, I go to shut it but Morgan get's my attention.

"Be careful ok?" Wait, be careful? What the hell does he mean be careful? Before I can ask, he clarifies.

"I mean with the character. We can't afford a slip up here. You need to know it by heart, and if not you need to be able to come up with something on the fly." Nodding my head, I close the car door and he drives off.

Letting a deep breath out, I make my way up to the dance studio. When I get to the entrance, I take a deep breath. Here goes the biggest lie in my life.

Opening the door to the studio, I'm immediately hit with the smell of wax and fake plants. Yeah, that's something I expected to smell. As I step into the building further, I'm greeted by a middle-aged women with her brunette brought back into a tight pony tail.

"Welcome, may I help you?" The woman asks, a smile gracing her lips. "Yes I'm Lola Bryan and..."

"You're the new personal assistant! Welcome I'm Janice McAlister, and I co-own this business with my husband Andrew, you'll be meeting him later on. I can't show you around at the moment, so let me get one of my workers." She explains. A second she shouts "Ryan!"

Minutes later, a man who I guess to be in his mid twenties. When I get a better look at him, he's fashionably dressed. With a dark blue dress shirt and a black vest over that, and black from the waist down with a matching dark blue.

"Ryan, this is the new PA. I have business to attend to so show her around. Nice meeting you Ms. Bryan." Janice offers me a final smile before walking away. Ryan gives her a look as she walks away.

"Hello, my name is Ryan. Of course you already know that. May I say Ms. Bryan, your Outfit is to die for! That blazer looks totally adorable on you!"

"Please, just call me Lola." I say cautiously. I think he's gay but I don't want to be offensive and say anything. I think Ryan because he confirms my suspicions.

"And yes I am as straight as a circle honey. Now let me give you a word of advice, stay away from the woman who literally doesn't belong, she is a bitch on freaking wheels. Now let me show you around." I follow Ryan down a hallway with wooden flooring. We continue going straight down the hall until we come to an open room with one wall covered in mirrors and beams.

"This is one of the three dance rooms we have, my office is to the right there with I get the fabulous job of sewing clothes, and anything that deals with a glue gun or scissors. You will be everywhere in the building but you will be sharing my office. Any questions?" Of course I do! I open my mouth to ask one of the questions when my phone goes off. Digging it out of my bag, I look at the caller ID and it says Derek.

"Ooo is that your man candy?" I laugh at the thought of that but I then realize, under these circumstances he is.

"Yeah" I get out a laugh before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"So, hows your first day?" Derek asks.

"It's definitely been... interesting." I look at Ryan and he's moving his eyebrows suggestively. I try so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Ohh yeah? I just wanted to call and make sure you haven't blown it yet."

"I think you need to have a little faith in me."

"You're right I do. I'll be by your work at noon to see you. And Lola?" He says.

"Yeah?"

"Prepared to be adored out of your freaking mind." He says then hangs up. I put my phone back in my bag.

"Their trouble in paradise?" He asks.

"No, but he told me he's stopping by here at noon to see me." Before Ryan can get a response in, There's a high-pitched squeal.

"WHERE IS THAT PERSONAL ASSISTANT?!" A woman practically squeals out. Not long after that does a women storm in. I take it this is the women that's the 'bitch on wheels' because when I looked at her, she literally DID NOT belong in a dance studio. Her bleach blonde hair with high lights and obvious extensions almost took the attention away from her neon green shorts and bright pink shirt. Her perfectly manicured nails were painted green to match her shorts.

Ryan speaks up. "Tianna, tone it down A LOT of notches. Lola's right here." He says, pointing at me.

Tianna glares at him before walking up to me.

"You're the PA, you know what I don't care. Just go get me my non fat latte and be snappy." She sashays out of the room.

"The wonderful duties of being HER personal assistant. Don't worry about the latte, I'll call shop and have them make her one to her liking, then I'll go get it. I like you and I want you to stay." That's nice of him, there's someone here that I actually like.

"Thanks." Time passes quickly as I learn the ways of the McAlister dance studio, and soon enough me and Ryan are heading out for we're getting our coats and putting them on, theirs an announcement of the PA system in Ryan's office.

"Ms. Bryan, There's someone here to see you, says you know who it is. Derek. I check the clock and it says 12:22.

"Looks like I get see your man..." Ryan gets a catlike grin on his face. Shaking my head, I manage to find my way back to the lobby of the studio. My early assumption was correct because Standing in the lobby, is none other than Derek freaking Morgan, thank god I didn't say that last part out loud.

Ryan and I still several feet away from him so Ryan lowers his voice and says "Damn."

I walk over towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, still in shock that he actually came. He puts on a smile that could light up DC for a week? And that's saying something.

"I told you I was coming by that shouldn't be a shock for you Lola." He smiles once again as he comes towards me.

"And your name is?" Ryan asks while straightening is already straight tie. Derek looks at Ryan.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in new girl over here. I'm Derek Reynolds."

"Well nice meeting you Derek." Ryan eyes Derek.

"I should probably be getting back, it being that I have a few errands. I'll see you at home baby girl." He leans towards me and brushes his lips against my forehead. He then steps away and walks out. When Derek is out of view, Ryan speaks up.

"Girl, you know where I can get someone like that?" He asks me as he looks out the window.

"I have no clue how I found him." I find myself smiling. All I have to say is that he's acting really well, scary well.

Ok, so I gotta ask ya guys, what was your favorite part in this chapter? And I hope you guys are in love with this as I am :)


	4. Chapter 4

One For The Money

After Morgan leaves, the rest of my day at McAlister dance studio passes without anything major happening. Tianna the bitch on heels hasn't come with another outrageous demand so I think the rest of my first day started with a plus.

Me and Ryan our gathering our stuff at the end of the day when he speaks.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asks as he picks up his coat and puts it on.

"Verdict? What is this, court?"

"Haha very funny. What I mean to say is, are you staying or not?" He asks, standing still where he's at. I have a feeling he won't move until I answer.

"I think I'm going to stick around awhile..." A huge grin breaks out on his face as he shouts "Hallelujah!" Shaking my head I exit our office with him behind me.

"What was with the hallelujah back their Mother Mary?" I ask as we walk towards the lobby.

"Ohh the fact that Tianna usually shakes the PA's pretty good on their first day. Plus I like you, so There's one person in here I can actually count on when this place goes down the tubes." I open my mouth to ask about the place going down comment when my phone rings. I take it out of my bag and sure enough, it's Derek. I answer it, putting a finger up to my lips and turning towards Ryan.

"Hey baby." I say in a sweet sickening voice while walking away from Ryan so he can't hear the conversation. That voice, almost made me sick.

"Holy Shit, you actually called me baby. Did hell freeze over?" He asks with a laugh in his voice.

"Cool your jets big boy, I only said that cause one of my co workers was nearby when I made the call." I lowered my voice for that part. "So, what do I deserve for your gracious call?" I ask.

"Well, I called to let you know I can't pick you up because I knew you would be heartbroken when I told you."

"Ohhh I'm devastated, ohh whatever shall I do?" I fake sadness.

"Exactly, I told you. Anyways, I'll see you when I get home." He hangs up and I shove the phone in my pocket. I turn around to find Ryan has left. Traitor.

I walk and hail a cab, telling the cab driver to go to the address we now 'live' at. When we get there, I pay him then climb out of the cab and head to our place.

When I enter, I immediately shut the door and head towards the bedroom. Today has been so exhausting today I just want to sleep. So, I quickly change out of my clothes and into my pajamas, then crawl into bed and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of someone slightly knocking on the baby.

"Rise and Shine Sleepin Beauty, got another day ahead of us baby." I swear to god I HEARD him smiling on the other side if the door. Groaning, I get out of better where I can into a black skirt that goes to my mid-thigh, a pink floral lace tang top with a black blazer over that and pink coral heels. I put on a slight coat of pink lipstick and mascara before walking out of the bedroom.

When I get into the living room, I see Morgan already ready with his coat and shoes on. He looks at me from head to toe.

"Is there a reason your dressing like that? Not that this look is bad, it's good it's just were suppose to be a couple and your dressing like you're trying to impress someone. Is it for that guy Ryan you work with? Because he had his eyes all over you yesterday and I..." I interupt his rambling.

"Ryan's gay." His eyes go wide.

"He's gay?" He asks as if he's making sure.

"Yes, he is 100%, without a doubt gay." Morgan's eyes go back to normal size.

"Ok then..." He says awkwardly before walking out of the door, expecting me to follow him out, in which I do. The entire time until he stops in front of the dance studio.

"Have a good day at work sweetheart." He puts on an obviously fake smile. I open the car door before saying "Please, don't do that." I step out and close the door behind me. I don't go inside the building before I hear "I love you too."

When I enter the building, I'm met with a happy looking Ryan who again is dressed impeccably. He's wearing a blue dress shirt with white skinny jeans and a blue jacket over that. He also is wearing a pink striped bow. He's the only guy I have ever met that was able to rock a pink striped bow-tie.

Ryan whistles when he looks at me. "Damn girl you looking fine. If I didn't bat for the other team I would snatch you up in a heartbeat, but then again you have Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome at home so..." He says, fanning himself.

"Oh my god, my co-worker is in love, with my boyfriend." I find myself smiling.

"Can't blame him for his good looks..."

"Ok Ryan, what's going on today?" I ask him as I take my coat off.

"Weekly staff meeting with Janice and Andrew, don't worry flies by in a breeze, just remember one thing." Ryan looks at me.

"What?"

"They fired the last PA because she got 'in their personal business' so even thought they seem nice, I would back off." I gulp loudly. This is going to be interesting...

So the last PA got fired because she got in their personal business, huh something sounds fishy... anyways hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
